The present invention relates to a bird feeder and particularly to a bird feeder constructed from a plastic bottle unit.
Various forms and types of bird feeders are used in residential, institutional and like environments for feeding birds. The bird feeder generally may include a relatively small container adapted to be hung from a limb of a tree. The bottom end of the container opens into a feeding trough for automatically discharging the feed as it is eaten by the birds. Bird feeders may be relatively expensive for even the simpler unit. The feeder is generally subjected to the conventional weather environments and are necessarily periodically replaced. There is therefore a demand for a relatively inexpensive and readily available bird feeder.